Mistakes and Solutions
by lilbluedancer
Summary: Oliver and Felicity make a drunken mistake. Oliver tries to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! Please review if you like **

When Felicity asks him to come home with her, she instantly starts blushing and going on about how she didn't mean it like that, just as friends. Not that friends couldn't do that, she stuttered, but not them, because they weren't friends like that and if he was listening to her at all would he please say something and put her out of her misery?

The thing is, Oliver's not listening to her. He's brooding. It's the self-loathing kind of brooding. He's standing by the salmon ladder with an arrow dangling idly between his fingertips and Felicity's eyes boring holes in the back of his head.

Roy and Diggle have both gone home. But Felicity's still at the foundry, still with him. He's already told her three times to go home but she just sighs mournfully and goes back to her computers.

The mission went wrong. The mission failed. Which means that the Arrow failed.

A girl is dead; an innocent girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, died because he failed the city. Again.

"Are you going to stay here all night?"

Oliver shrugs.

"Oliver." There are cool fingertips on his wrist and she gently pulls the arrow out of his grasp.

Up close Felicity looks tired and bruised. Her skin's pale and her eyes are puffy and bloodshot. She heard the burst of gunfire over the comm, heard the girl scream.

"You need to go home," Oliver tells her. "You're exhausted."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah, except when you say you're fine, it's code for you're not fine, you just don't want to talk about it," she says sharply.

"Felicity-"

"You're coming home with me. We are going to drink a bottle of wine and watch a stupid movie together. Because we're friends and that's what friends do."

He shifts his feet uncomfortably. It's not like he doesn't want to. He cannot think of anything that would be more like pure heaven than sitting on Felicity's couch, with Felicity, doing something so domestically blissful, and normal, as movie night.

"Look Oliver," she starts, and she's all worked up now, pointing a dramatic finger at him. "You don't get to say no to me, okay? You told me you loved me and then you _died_. You have no idea the kind of hell you put me through, and now you are coming home with me.

" And we are going to get good and drunk and watch a stupid movie, because that's what friends do when they have a bad day. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

Oliver shakes his head. "No."

Felicity snorts and throws him her keys.

xxx

When Oliver walks into Felicity's apartment she ushers him to her couch in the living room.

"Sit," she instructs.

Felicity disappears into the kitchen and comes back a minute later with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She pours them generous servings and hands him a glass.

"Drink," she says sternly.

Oliver nods and takes a sip of the wine (red, of course). Felicity turns on her tv and plops down on the couch with her laptop, toeing off her pumps.

"Okay," she says, cradling her glass in one hand and scrolling through her movie library with the other. "I'm thinking something Disney. Thoughts?"

Oliver shrugs. "I don't care. I haven't seen many movies since I got back from the island, anyway."

"That was two and a half years ago, Oliver."

"I've been kind of busy," he says wryly.

Felicity takes a large swallow of wine. "We should do something about that. Your knowledge of pop culture has become woefully outdated."

"I don't get why it bothers you that I haven't seen Breaking Bad yet."

"It's Breaking Bad! Everyone's seen Breaking Bad."

"I thought we were going to watch a movie," Oliver grumbles.

"I'm working on it. Keep drinking," she instructs him.

"Toy Story 3 is out, I've cried enough tonight," Felicity muses. "But there's Tangled, or wait, hold on..."

Felicity looks up at him and gives him a determined smile. "I found our movie."

Oliver laughs when she turns on Brave.

"Cute," he says, and she leans over to top off his glass.

Felicity shrugs. "Felt appropriate."

They get drunk. Completely shit faced, wasted drunk. When the first bottle runs out Felicity comes back with a new one and keeps pouring, and he keeps drinking.

He doesn't usually do this (get this inebriated, with a pretty girl, not since his Ollie Queen days). But a young girl is dead and Felicity is so sad and he's numb. Getting drunk has a certain appeal.

At some point during the movie Felicity shifts so she's leaning up against his chest. She's warm and her blond hair is falling out of its ponytail.

"This is nice," she mumbles, tossing back the last of her wine and leaning over him to place the glass on the coffee table.

"Yeah, it is," he agrees quietly. It's a lot more than _nice_. Felicity's cheeks are flushed with wine and she smells good, and she's been trailing fingers up and down his stomach for the past half hour.

"Better than being alone, right?" she says softly.

"You can say I told you so if you want," he teases.

Felicity smiles brightly. "I told you so."

He shifts a little so he's closer to her face. "You're always right. So smart."

And he pokes her right in her forehead.

"Hey!" she exclaims. "Did you just poke me?"

Oliver laughs. "I'm kind of... Felicity, I'm really drunk."

"I know," Felicity giggles. "Me too."

"Felicity..."

"Oliver."

He kisses her. Felicity's lips are waxy with lipstick and sweet from the wine.

"Oh," she says with wide eyes. She brings her mouth to his and brushes her lips against his, like she's unsure, like she's testing it.

Oliver can't read her like he normally can, he's drunk and exhausted and _god_, why is her skin so soft?

"Fuck it," Felicity says against his lips, and then kisses him, hard.

He reacts quickly, flipping her on her back and pinning her down with his knees on the outsides of her thighs.

Felicity blinks. "Still in control of your reflexes I see."

Oliver grins cockily. "I might be a little judgment impaired right now, though."

"No shit." Felicity reaches up and pulls on the hem of his shirt. "I want this off."

He yanks it over his head and Felicity stares.

"Can I touch?" she questions.

"Felicity, you see me shirtless all the time."

"But now I get to see you up close." Her eyes are glazed over and she flicks a hand lazily over his abs. "Wow, you're really hard. I mean, your abs are really hard, not like, the other thing. Although I guess theoretically you could be, considering you're straddling me, which is really hot by the way, and oh my god, it's worse when I'm drunk!"

Oliver grins. The babbling thing is inexplicably sexy. The alcohol has done its job, everything dark has been pushed to the edges of his consciousness. The only thing he's really aware of is her. Those plump lips, her warm heat underneath him.

He leans down to kiss her again and Felicity arches like a cat and gives him a wicked smile.

"Oliver?"

"Hmm?"

"Take me to bed." 


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver's memory of the night from that point on is disjointed and mixed up.

He remembers hauling Felicity over his shoulder in a childish show of strength and carrying her to her bedroom.

He remembers her throwing a condom at his chest.

He remembers that they don't talk about what they're doing because they are too drunk to think about consequences.

He remembers Felicity, naked. Her small hand around his cock, her nipple puckering in his mouth.

He remembers Felicity crying out to God and Jesus while she spasmed and pulsed around him.

He remembers Felicity crying his name.

xxx

When Felicity wakes in the morning she moans and clutches her head.

"Hey," Oliver says softly.

She startles, like she forgot he was here, and retreats under the covers.

"Felicity?"

"Oh god oh god oh god," he can hear her mutter frantically to herself.

"Are you okay?"

Felicity rolls out of the bed and when she realizes that she's naked she blushes furiously and makes a mad grab for her bathrobe.

"Coffee," she croaks. "I'm going to make coffee."

Oliver uses the bathroom, splashes his face with some cold water before pulling on his clothes. His head is pounding and he has a pit in his stomach.

Last night he got drunk and fucked Felicity.

There were no flowers, no fancy restaurant. There was wine, he remembers ruefully. Lots and lots of wine.

He didn't take his time, didn't make love to her or make her come before they fucked. Didn't do anything he's fantasized about doing if he was ever so lucky as to get Felicity Smoak naked.

In the kitchen a pot of coffee is brewing. Felicity is sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

Oliver crosses to the sink and fills a glass with water. He puts it on the table next to her and sinks into a chair.

"You should drink that," he tells her.

"Thanks," Felicity murmurs.

"Um." Oliver rubs his eyes. "I could make breakfast." It's a pathetic gesture and she sees right through it. They both know he can't cook for shit.

"I could buy you breakfast," he offers.

He can't remember the last time he felt so uncomfortable. It's like being a teenager again, trying to navigate the humiliation of a one-night stand.

Except she's not a one night stand, she's _Felicity_.

"Oliver, it's okay, we don't have to do this," she says tiredly.

"Do what?"

"It's fine, we got drunk and we made a mistake. Shit happens."

The pit in his stomach cramps. "You think last night was a mistake?"

Felicity won't look at him.

"Felicity, I know last night wasn't exactly ideal but I don't regret it."

Felicity doesn't say anything.

"Felicity, do _you_ regret it?"

"Do you think you could go, please?" she says softly.

Oliver stares dumbly. She's kicking him out?

"I'm sorry," Felicity apologizes, staring determinedly at the wall. "Please, just go."

Is she testing him? No, that would be like Laurel, trying to trap him. Felicity doesn't need to resort to tricks.

"If that's really what you want," he says stiffly.

Felicity blinks and a lone tear rolls down her cheek. "That's what I want."

xxx

He wanders around Starling City aimlessly. He calls Felicity twenty-seven times (it doesn't even ring, just goes straight to voicemail). He can't pretend that doesn't sting. Felicity has never ignored his calls before.

He goes to the foundry. He works out even though he has a killer hangover, which doesn't stop him from pummeling a dummy until he has to run to the bathroom to throw up.

Oliver takes a shower and feels marginally better.

Felicity doesn't call him back.

Eventually he ends up standing in front of Dig's front door. Lyla answers and leans against the doorframe with a knowing smile.

"Hello, Oliver."

"Is he home?"

Lyla pats Oliver's shoulder. "We saved a plate for you."

Oliver eats dinner with Dig in the kitchen while Lyla puts Sara to bed. Oliver dissects his chicken Marsala into microscope bits until Dig asks him is he's going to put on his big boy pants and talk about his feelings.

"So I take it you talked to Felicity."

Dig just waits calmly for Oliver to continue, which is comforting and annoying at the same time.

"I don't know what to do." Oliver stares down at his plate.

"Have you talked to her?"

"No I haven't, because she hasn't answers any of my goddamn phone calls."

Dig stares at him. "You called Felicity and she wouldn't answer the phone?"

Oliver glowers. "Twenty-seven times."

Dig laughs, and Oliver growls.

"It's not. Fucking. _Funny_."

Dig shakes his head. "It's funny. You two are worse than kindergarteners."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, how kids play on the playground. The girls run and the boys kiss them."

"She kicked me out."

"Maybe she needed time to think."

"All day? With no talking?"

"So you miss her," Dig says, a smug smile on his face.

"Yes!" Oliver explodes. "You got me! I miss her."

Oliver groans and buries his head in his hands. "I miss hearing her voice in my ear and I miss the way she smells. I miss knowing she's a button away."

Dig laughs again but it's gentle this time. "You like a girl, Oliver. That's a good thing."

"She's not a girl, Dig. She's _Felicity_."

"Felicity is a great girl."

"That's the problem."

"Oliver," Dig says, "you love each other. You can't stay away from each other. Don't be an idiot."

Oliver laughs hollowly. "I'm Ollie Queen. I am an idiot."

"I can't help you if you only want to wallow," Dig says, taking Oliver's plate to the sink.

His phone rings.

His phone rings and vibrates against the wooden grain of the table, Felicity's name flashing across the screen.

Felicity is calling him.

"Oliver? Are you going to answer the phone or just stare at it?"

Oliver panics at his words and snatches up the phone, holding it to his ear as he answers. "Hello?"

"Hey." She sounds tense.

"Hey."

"Do you want to come over?" she blurts out.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," he says, kind of dumbfounded.

"Okay. See you soon." Felicity hangs up on him.

Oliver stands up slowly, staring at his phone in disbelief.

"Hey Dig, I have to go."

"Really." Dig has an amused little smile on his face.

Oliver's face splits into a grin. "I have to see about a girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity is awkward when she opens her door to let him in, staring at the floor and mumbling about how no one deserves to look so good with a hangover.

"I think you look pretty," Oliver says shyly. "You always look pretty."

Felicity flushes pink. "You can come in, you know. You don't have to stand out there. Although I have to say, this whole contrite thing with the flowers?" She waves a hand at him. "It's really working for you."

"They're for you." He holds the bouquet out and Felicity smiles graciously when she accepts them.

"Oliver," she says softly, one hand on his arm. "Come in."

Felicity puts the flowers in water while Oliver waits in the living room, on the couch where he kissed her less than twenty-four hours ago.

"Okay," Felicity announces, coming into the living room and standing in front him. "I'm going to talk first."

"Do you want to sit down?" he asks.

"No thank you," Felicity declines nervously. "I was standing up while I practiced, so I think I'm just going to do that."

Oliver suppresses a smile. "You _practiced_?"

Felicity straightens her shoulders. "I have a speech. That's why I didn't answer the phone."

"You spent all day ignoring my calls because you were trying to figure out what to say to me?"

"This is making me nervous, can I just do my speech and we can talk after?"

He grins. "Yeah. Of course."

"Okay." Felicity paces for a moment, wringing her hands, before turning back to him.

"I'm sorry I kicked you out of my apartment,"' she says.

"You don't have to apologize to me."

Felicity holds out a hand. "I freaked out. I totally freaked out, and that's on me. I know I don't really talk about it, but my dad leaving kind of gave me abandonment issues? I think? So I guess I tried to reject you before you could reject me. You know, again."

When Oliver stands up Felicity looks alarmed and takes a step back.

"You thought I would _reject _you?" he asks.

"Does that surprise you?" Felicity shoots back.

"Felicity..." He reaches for her but she twists out of his grasp.

"You kissed me, and then you told me we couldn't be together," she says accusingly. "You told me you loved me and then you left me."

"I know," he says softly.

"You _hurt _me," she says, and her pretty blue eyes fill with tears.

"Felicity, please."

Felicity shakes her head. "I don't know if I can do this, Oliver."

"I love you!" It comes out hot and desperate, no thought, just panic and the willingness to do whatever he has to.

Felicity gasps and backs away from him. "Oliver; please don't say that."

He advances on her, backs them up until she's against the wall. "I _love _you."

"Oliver," she whispers shakily.

"Tell me how to fix it. Tell me what I can do."

"I can't do this with you again, Oliver. I can't lose you again. It's too hard." Tears stream down her face and she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Oliver kisses the tears off her cheeks. "You won't. I can promise you that."

Felicity sniffs. "Can you?"

"Yes."

"I'm _serious_."

"Felicity. I would do anything for you. You have to know that." He nuzzles her cheek. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Oliver, you are not flirting your way out of this!" she says angrily.

"Felicity. I'm begging you. Tell me what you need to make this okay." He brushes her hair off her face. "Let me fix this for you."

Felicity levels him with a withering stare. "Say you're sorry."

Oliver frames her face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Felicity."

She bites her lip and he silently curses. Why is she so hot when she's pissed off?

"Say it again," she says.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. Oliver bends down and kisses the side of her neck, feeling her sharp inhale. "I love you. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Felicity shoves him lightly. "So stop hurting me, dumbass!"

"Okay," Oliver says seriously.

"Okay," she says.

There's a moment where it's just the two of them, staring at each other, like they're each daring the other to make the next move.

Felicity kisses him.

She kisses him, and Oliver instantly responds, putting his hands under her thighs and picking her up. Felicity gasps into his mouth and wraps her legs around his waist.

"I love you," he says again, just because he can.

"You said that already," Felicity sighs, dragging her teeth along his earlobe, making him shiver.

"I like saying it."

"Say other things like that," Felicity demands, kissing the underside of his jaw.

He says, "I'll never leave you again."

He says," "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

He says," Fuck me, you're beautiful."

"Oliver," Felicity whispers, when she's in his arms and he's carrying her to the bedroom," this is real, right?"

Oliver lays her down carefully on her bed. "Yes, Felicity."

Felicity reaches up and runs her thumb over his lips. "I love you, Oliver."

There's something clawing in his chest, something primal and _intense_. He fucked this girl last night but he's still nervous as hell.

He's _terrified_.

He's been searching for redemption in every arrow, every time he zipped up his hood, but he never thought he'd find it here.

Here being between Felicity's legs.

Felicity, who's strong and soft at the same time.

Felicity, who takes no prisoners and doesn't suffer fools.

Felicity, the girl that's crazy enough to love him.

This time he doesn't rush. He doesn't take what he wants without thinking.

Oliver goes slow. He drinks her in, tastes every part of her and when that's not enough, he does it all over again. He goes until Felicity is writhing underneath him and he feels her press a condom into his palm.

This time he remembers everything.

He remembers the way her mouth parts open when he pushes into her.

He remembers stopping and asking if she was okay, and Felicity _laughed_, and then threw her head back and moaned when he moved inside her.

He remembers the way it felt to fall asleep with her in his arms, like by some magical loophole the universe decided he'd earned this one perfect thing.

He remembers being found worthy of Felicity Smoak.

xxx

In the morning Felicity sighs sleepily and snuggles into his chest.

"Morning," he says lightly. His hands are on her bare back and it feels like a revelation, to touch her like this.

She mumbles something and burrows into his chest.

"You're really not a morning person," Oliver comments, fingers exploring her spine, mapping out the territory between her shoulder blades.

Felicity yawns. "Not before coffee."

Felicity wears his shirt and cooks them scrambled eggs, and Oliver brews coffee.

"Look at you," Felicity smiles broadly. "Making coffee all by yourself."

"Learned from the best," he says, handing her a mug.

"Mm." Felicity takes a sip and smiles happily. "Strong."

It's perfect, sunny domestic bliss and he's falling, falling for her and this and everything they could be.

"I can't believe we waited this long," Oliver says later, when they're back in bed.

"You weren't ready," Felicity murmurs, head on his chest.

Her phone chimes and Oliver pouts when she answers it. Felicity laughs into the phone, hitting the speaker button so he can hear.

"What's up Dig?"

"I think I've given the two of you sufficient time to make up, but you're going to have to suit up. Starling City National Bank was just robbed."

"We're on our way," Felicity tells him, and hang up. "Duty calls," she says, pushing off his chest to get sit up.

"Felicity?"

"Hmm?" She's naked and glowing and for a second he thinks, screw the bad guys, he wants to stay in this room with her forever.

"After we're done do you want to get dinner with me?"

Felicity's face blossoms into a smile. "I'd love that."

It turns out getting drunk and sleeping with Felicity is the best mistake he ever makes. 

The end. 


End file.
